Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/28 September 2014
11:55 because Popcap deleted traces of older versions 11:55 + they were completely ommited from code versions after Far Future 11:55 Yo, MasterN, can you ass peashooter? The original plant? 11:55 *add 11:55 Where? 11:56 On CDA 11:56 and live Stream? 11:56 as* peashooter? 11:56 I meant *Add peashooter XD 11:57 no to both 11:57 @Bell 11:57 oak 11:57 e doak e 12:00 Ok, odd. 12:01 I'll hard reset. 12:02 Ok, bye. 12:05 wat the hell 12:05 stoopid 12:12 12:12 12:12 12:12 12:12 12:12 12:12 12:12 12:12 12:12 12:12 12:12 12:12 12:12 12:12 12:12 12:12 12:12 12:13 12:13 12:13 12:13 12:13 12:13 12:13 12:13 12:13 12:13 12:13 12:13 12:13 12:13 12:13 12:13 12:13 12:13 12:13 12:13 12:13 12:13 12:13 12:13 12:13 12:13 12:13 12:13 12:13 12:13 12:13 12:13 12:13 12:13 12:13 12:13 12:13 12:13 12:13 12:13 12:13 12:13 12:13 12:13 12:13 12:13 12:13 12:13 12:13 12:13 12:13 12:13 12:13 12:13 12:13 12:13 12:13 12:13 12:13 12:13 12:13 12:13 12:13 12:13 12:13 12:13 12:13 12:13 12:13 12:13 12:13 12:13 12:13 12:13 12:13 12:13 12:13 12:13 12:13 12:13 12:13 12:13 12:13 12:13 12:13 12:13 < EXPECT A SEQUEL 12:13 12:13 12:13 12:13 12:14 cool 12:14 i forgot when u made dis 12:14 oh 12:14 on april 12:21 12:27 12:27 Bell12918 12:27 12:27 Away 12:27 12:27 12:27 12:27 12:27 12:27 12:27 12:27 12:27 Hypno1337 12:27 12:27 Away 12:27 12:27 12:27 12:27 12:27 12:27 12:27 12:27 12:27 MasterNinja321 12:27 12:27 12:27 12:27 12:27 12:27 12:27 12:27 12:27 12:27 12:27 Reapeageddon 12:27 12:27 Away 12:27 12:27 12:27 12:27 12:27 12:27 12:27 12:27 12:27 12:27 12:27 12:27 12:27 12:27 12:27 12:27 12:27 12:27 12:27 12:27 The Dark Rayquaza 12:27 12:27 12:27 12:27 12:27 12:27 12:27 12:27 12:27 12:27 12:27 The Gatling Pea 12:27 12:27 Away 12:27 12:27 12:27 12:27 12:27 12:27 12:27 12:27 12:27 TheRealPyro 12:27 12:30 sup EPRO 12:31 One thing that I know is that someone here is an alt of somebody. 12:31 That someone has now left. 12:46 never 12:46 kapooya at me like dat 12:47 it scurrrs me 12:49 LOL 12:49 KAPOOYA 12:49 KAPOOYA 12:49 Whats happening 12:49 KAPOOYA 12:49 AAAAAhahHAhaHAHhahhh 12:49 stahp dat spe 12:49 Rx2, why are you using your TheRealPyro account? 12:49 Who are you people? 12:49 ijbkb ipunoimngghagpuisnfgghpgoih 12:49 Hi 12:49 @Hypno, I'm a person who KAPOOYAs. 12:49 c: 12:49 I'm your biological father @Hypno 12:50 @Hypno I am a kirby. 12:50 I´m on another chat where everybody is like: 12:50 "f***king f**ck you f***ing d**s**t" ._. 12:50 UNCENSORED 12:50 daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaang 12:50 whats le chat 12:50 what chat is that 12:50 BCoW 12:50 but it´s over now 12:50 god thanks 12:50 k 12:50 well then 12:50 I was about to KAPOOYA them. 12:51 Rx2 it ended already 12:52 it was like: 12:52 "I´M SO F***ING RAGED, COME AT ME AND I WILL F*** YOU B***" 12:52 uncensored 12:52 wow 12:53 they freaky freaky 12:53 BeeCow 12:53 they must have lots of STDs from that 12:53 oops 12:53 ._. 12:53 *kicks self* 12:53 @Rx2 Why are you using your alt account? 12:54 because 12:54 KAPOOYA 12:54 @Sodapop I wasn't talking to you 12:54 I know. :P 12:55 Then why did you say dat 12:55 It´s extremely late here (3 hours after midnight) 12:55 But 12:55 WHO CARES 12:55 W000000000000000000 12:56 It is 9:00 here 12:57 it's 7:57 here 12:57 PM. 12:57 btw Throwkirby 12:57 I hacked the game ONCE AGAIN 12:57 And added POWER PINCH back in 12:57 *claps* 12:58 They make no sense 12:58 W0000000000 12:58 TWERK IT OUT 12:58 They improved it even though it was deleted. wtf. 12:59 cool 12:59 It was in early version, but by the Egyptian Zomboss update, it was replaced with Power Snow 12:57 And added POWER PINCH back in 12:57 *claps* 12:58 They make no sense 12:58 W0000000000 12:58 TWERK IT OUT 12:58 They improved it even though it was deleted. wtf. 12:59 cool 12:59 It was in early version, but by the Egyptian Zomboss update, it was replaced with Power Snow 12:59 SPE never used it bcuz he joined too late 12:59 I know that already. 12:59 no, i´m telling that to SPE 12:59 K 01:00 They increased the pinch AoE, and it can now pinch Barrel Roller barrels which they couldn´t 01:00 And they did that after it was deleted 01:00 Improving a deleted thing 01:00 really late 01:00 Maybe it´s going to be reimplemented? 01:00 probably 01:00 or they're just high 01:00 wtf 01:00 Also 01:01 Improving a deleted thing... 01:01 There is code for empty powerup slot, so maybe we will be able to choose powerups sooner or later? 01:01 (If you do some hacking, you can even see the empty powerup slot in-game) 01:01 Who improves a deleted thing?!? 01:01 (By a failed hack experiment, i got the empty powerup slot. xD ) 01:02 LOL 01:02 also, how do I have my text duplicated? 01:02 I meant to say how do I get 01:03 Like whenever I type something, it says it again in pink letters. 01:03 ask Orb 01:03 he did it for me 01:03 Also 01:03 IT´S FUDGING RED 01:03 ASOIJFAOIJF WEIIGFOPJ I)P§TU()§$TJPJASJFO= JOEHJ 01:03 QUERTY 01:03 it seems more like pink XD 01:04 Well 01:04 code 01:04 to other users 01:04 it looks pink 01:04 but to themselves 01:04 it's red 01:04 I think. 01:05 It´s red in the code but appears as pink 01:05 I see it as pink to 01:05 but i can´t do anything about it 01:08 Yo 01:09 hai 01:05 It´s red in the code but appears as pink 01:05 I see it as pink to 01:05 but i can´t do anything about it 01:08 Yo 01:09 hai 01:10 hi 01:10 took a selfie 01:10 http://prntscr.com/4qzdrc 01:11 shameless advert 01:11 User blog:SodaPopExplosive/SPE's SPEcial Comics 01:11 User blog:SodaPopExplosive/SPE's SPEcial Comics 01:11 User blog:SodaPopExplosive/SPE's SPEcial Comics 01:11 http://img3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140928010933/pvzcc/images/b/b3/Title.png 01:11 it took around 16 hours to make 01:12 omg hay SPE 01:12 lol 01:12 Pyro 01:14 I make art better than I thought. ._. 01:15 Soda, I need a pic for Megalodon Zombie 01:15 wut it look like 01:16 It's a shark 01:16 oh 01:16 Just oversized 01:17 dude, I edit, not make pics 01:17 k 01:17 APPRECIATE THE TIME IT TOOK TO MAKE DIS SELFIE 01:17 http://prntscr.com/4qzdrc 01:17 http://prntscr.com/4qzdrc 01:17 http://prntscr.com/4qzdrc 01:17 loljk 01:18 shameless 01:18 no 01:20 hai EP 01:20 http://img3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140928010933/pvzcc/images/b/b3/Title.png 01:20 http://img3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140928010933/pvzcc/images/b/b3/Title.png 01:20 http://img3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140928010933/pvzcc/images/b/b3/Title.png 01:20 Hi 01:20 oh 01:20 chatded D: 01:20 Hi 01:20 EP 2014 09 28